This invention relates to stepladder structure to improve ladder lateral stability and provide utility devices adjacent the top of the ladder. The new ladder structure includes four deployable lateral support legs and at least one utility support tray attached adjacent the top of the ladder.
The concept of increasing a stepladder total width at the base of the ladder may be known. There are various issued patents that disclose and discuss that this feature has been established as an important element for ladder stability. Likewise there are a variety of disclosures and issued patents with lateral stability elements. However, the various advancements in this field of the art still show there is a need for improvement of the structure of a stepladder for stability that may be a combination of ladder strength as well as the structure of deployable lateral support legs, width of ladder rungs and availability of utility support trays. A properly structured ladder may allow use of existing ladder transport equipment, storage facilities, shipping space and other ladder accessories.